


Lovers Lunch

by Ennarcia



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: Gloves makes Emperor and lunch, Emperor makes Gloves some lunch.





	Lovers Lunch

Chop, chop, chop, chop. Bubble, bubble, bubble. Splash! Plip, plub, plip! Ding! The sounds of cooking filling a kitchen wasn't strange at all, but Gloves going at it like a squid on a mission was. Especially so early in the morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet! Needless to say, he was worrying his poor mother, who was half hidden at the doorway. She was hesitant to say a word.

  
"Um, Gloves honey, what are you doing?"

  
Her son's head snapped toward her so fast she worried about his neck. "Mom! Do you know how to make a rolled omelette heart shaped?!"

  
What an odd request. "Heart shaped? I do, but-"

  
"Please show me!" Early morning and odd request be damned, she wasn't about to tell her son no when he asked with such vigor and determination. She managed to find that he was making a bento, but why _this_ kind of bento was completely beyond her.

  
                                                    ---

  
"Emperor!" It's not like hearing Gloves' voice calling for him made him feel relieved or anything. Emperor certainly hadn't been fretting all night over if Gloves hated him after their fight yesterday. He'd definitely gotten a good night's sleep and hadn't been at all pathetic to the point that Prince called him annoying. None of those things were true. Not at all.

  
"I made this for you." Was all Gloves said, holding out a rather fancy bento box. It was easy to see it was made of high quality materials, and an ornate pattern stretched across its surface. "You need to give the box back latter tho."

  
"Of course, thank you very much." He could feel Prince trying to peek over his shoulder curiously, probably wondering if Emperor would later share the box's contents.

  
They parted ways with a small kiss, and Emperor was over the moon.

  
                                                     ---

  
"I bet it's an inedible revenge lunch." N-Pacer said, eyeing the bento box suspiciously.

  
"Even if it's edible I bet it's nasty! Gloves was super pissed off yesterday!" Eging Jr piped in, gleeful smile on his face at the idea of Emperor getting played. No one quite wanted you to fail like your own friends did.

  
"He's not mad." Emperor said with such complete confidence that his friends almost couldn't believe it. He'd been totally annoying about Gloves being angry the night before, worrying about it in their group call for over an hour.

  
"Open it then, show us the proof." Eging Jr challenged.

  
"Fine."

  
Hands on the box, Emperor slowly lifted the lid, his teammates watching in anticipation.

  
"See, he's not mad." Hearts. The box was filled to the the brim with them. Heart shaped omelettes, croquettes, stewed vegetables, meat, and even heart shaped rice balls. Hell, the rice balls were even dyed pink!

  
"ARE YOU NUTS, HE'S SUPER MAD!" Eging Jr and N-Pacer yelled in unison. Prince was busy trying not to drool over how yummy it smelled. He was really hoping his brother would share.

  
"It tastes delicious too." Emperor said, holding up a heart shaped carrot between his chopsticks. The carrot was promptly fed to Prince, because _he_ hadn't assumed the worst of Gloves. "I'll have to make him a lunch in return."

  
"You're such a sap..." N-Pacer shook her head with a sigh.

  
"He's gonna die." Eging Jr declared.

  
                                                ---

  
Two days later and Emperor returned the box to Gloves. "It was really delicious. I'm really happy you made it for me. So I made you something in return." Emperor blushed a bit. "It doesn't look nearly as good as yours tho."

  
Later, sitting with his own friends for lunch, Gloves stared at the box. That soft look in Emperor's eyes, the gentle tone of his voice, it had threatened to make Gloves melt. It was so frustrating that Emperor could be so lovey dovey this easily! His revenge lunch hadn't even worked! Instead of embarrassing Emperor and making him understand how Gloves felt about the excessive PDA, it had only reinforced the behavior! Emperor had made him a lunch in return tho, so maybe it wasn't so bad.

  
Opening the box, Gloves was greeted to the site of what appeared to be rice balls. They were more lumps of rice with bits of filling sticking out haphazardly, but Emperor had said himself that the lunch wouldn't look as good as Gloves' had.

  
"They look like the got run over by a truck." Half Rim said.

  
"Are you sure you want to eat those?" Clips asked, uncertainty in her voice.

  
"I'm sure it'll be fine. It doesn't have to look good to taste good." Gloves assured them, lifting one of the rice lumps to his mouth.

  
Much later, at the hospital, Emperor apologized profusely for giving Gloves food poisoning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I'm not the only person writing for this pairing anymore. And they were fighting over Emperor being super PDA happy. Some of u may have guessed, but if u didn't, there is the answer.


End file.
